Bright Voices and Dark Auras
by Runswithsizzors
Summary: He's the prideful idiot; She's the easily angered brat. "You two together? Not going to work", "Yeah, maybe but it doesn't hurt to dream about it." ;; SasuSaku, other couplings. DRABBLES/FLUFF/SHORT STORIES.
1. All Alone

**A/N: Heyoo This is my first story on here…EVER! Well maybe not stories more like dribbles and fluff. Just a bunch of things that come to my mind. I like constructive criticism so thats always welcome. Also feel free as to what happens before the beginnings and after the ends of my little short stories ^_^ Enjoy! (REVIEWWWWWW)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine (though I wish it was) **

"Well hello there doll, you're looking as lively as ever," She said as she plopped down next to me, handing me my ice cream cone.

I gave her an unamused stare and started at my vanilla ice-cream. I had a hangover, one made for the books. I was most definitely not in the mood for her irritating antics.

"You know, you shouldn't have drank last night. You get really bad headaches and its not good for your health, you do really _really_ stupid things...and when your hungover your really mean to me."

I didn't answer, nor did I look at her. I wasn't in the mood to fight. We sat next to one another for a few minutes. She sighed. At that I looked at her, her obnoxious pink hair and pale, pale skin, to her bright green eyes; her looks fitting to her name. She was a sight alright, though my pride would never let me admit that to anyone. I could barley admit it to myself. Though this time I really couldn't help myself, I ran my fingers across her cheek, softly. She clenched her jaw, took my hand (non to gently) and put it on my lap then gave me a tight smile.

"Sasuke...don't. Don't be stupid," I saw her hand, her wrist particularly. A bracelet with a tree and branches going in many different directions off and on the leather strap. One made by none other then _Sai._ I remembered what I was thinking and stopped myself immediately. She's right. Why the hell did I care about her anyway? She's annoying, loud, annoying, obnoxious, annoying _all the time_, and she gets mad way too easily. And she's _annoying._

"Fine." I said grumpily, stood then started to walk to my car. "Wow. Really just freaking amazing Sasuke," she yelled at me as I got to my car. She started to jog towards me,

"Hey!" I put the keys the ignitions. "Sasuke!" I rolled down the top lower, "Your my ride home!" She started jogging. "Sas-" I stepped on the ignition and drove somewhere, anywhere, leaving her all alone.

.

.

.

.

_Maybe she'll know just how it feels._


	2. His Temptress

Music. Dancing. Mingling. Long flowing dresses. Wine.

.

.

.

.

He stood there.

.

.

.

.

She stared. They're eyes locked. Hers green; his black.

.

.

.

.

Thats all that was needed for them. She beckoned him forward with her long red nails. They were whispering, "_come here" . _

_._

_._

_._

_._

He smirked and thought about following the- no, _his _temptress.

.

.

.

.

She then placed her wine glass on the small table near her, and walked out of the room.

.

.

.

.

His black eyes quickly darted to his bright haired friend talking to another; he could now make his escape. He started towards her. He caught sight of her going into a room towards the end of the long marble corridor.

.

.

.

.

She knew he was following her, '_good_', is what she thought, as she stood at the balcony in her room.

.

.

.

.

He stopped at the room, numbered 217. He turned the handle.

.

.

.

.

She heard him slip into the room. She didn't turn.

.

.

.

.

He walked towards her and slipped his arms around her waist from behind.

.

.

.

.

She leaned into him, whispering, "Welcome back…Sasuke".


	3. Once Upon A Time

**ENJOY =D**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess with long dark and dark gray eyes-

_ (Her name was Mikoto)_

Once upon a time there was a handsome prince with dark eyes and strait short black hair-

_ (His name was Fugaku)_

They met and fell in love. Happily ever after.

_ (Right?)_

_** Wrong.**_

They screamed until their throats were raw.

_ (Theres no such thing as happily ever after's)_

They cried until their eyes were dry.

_ (What about forever?)_

All the while that- that THING! It just laughed and laughed, getting pleasure from their crys.

_ (No, that doesn't exist either)_

Now the only one now that can ever come close to having that "Happily ever after".

_ (But he doesn't know this)_

With the hopes from his mother and father of being happy forever is-

_ (Sasuke)_

But is he strong enough?

_ ("Don't screw this up Sasuke…")_

"I'm trying."

Once upon a time there was a sad little boy. Darkness surrounding him everywhere; eyes, hair, heart-

_ (Is this all he is?)_

Once upon a time there was a bright happy girl. Light follows her everywhere; Light pink hair, green eyes, glowing skin-

_ (Maybe she can save him)_

They met. They fought.

_ (Is the happily ever after here yet?)_

That man was after them again.

_ (Not yet) _

They fought. They killed.

_ (Are they happy yet?)_

They won.

_ …And they fell in love and they lived Happily Ever After…._

** (For now)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I seriously have no clue how I came up with this Idea. I just wrote it not knowing where I was going. If your confused don't worry I am too.**

**Review, Favorite, alert, pleaseeeeeeeeee. Criticism is always welcome (the nice kind). **

**Disclaimed. **


End file.
